U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,135 (Niblett), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[p]rovided is a gateway for linking between different communication models. The gateway, which may be implemented in a computer program installable on a server system, facilitates interoperation between computer programs which require synchronous communications sessions and computer programs based on an asynchronous model of communication. The invention enables a synchronously-connected client to revisit interactions with a server and asynchronously communicating programs, to interleave interactions with more than one application, and to associate together request-response pairs of a long running application. In particular, the invention provides apparatus and methods enabling linking between the Internet WWW service and a general purpose messaging system.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,886,041 (Messinger), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[a]n embodiment of the invention provides an ability to configure the dispatch policy in an application or transaction server. For servlets and JSP's this is configured on a per-URL (Uniform Resource Locator) basis, RMI and EJB it is configured on a per-method basis. Available dispatch options include the ability to execute the request in the same thread that read the request or to enqueue it on a queue which feeds a pool of worker threads. Using this configuration one can control various qualities of service parameters of the requests. Requests may be expedited by executing them directly in the thread which read them, thus skipping the queue. Alternatively, some requests may be throttled by assigning them to a queue which is tended by only a limited number of threads.” See Abstract.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 20020174421 (Zhao), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, allegedly discloses, “[s]ystems and methods for monitoring the performance of client-server transactions from the perspective of a client. In one embodiment, a JARTA (Java Application Response Time Analyzer) component (which may include JavaScript) is installed on an end user's browser to collect various response time measurements and certain client system information and transmit this information to a server. A JARTA utility on the web server can manage the actions (e.g., insert, modify, and delete) associated with web pages that are ear-marked for JARTA testing at the client browser. The JARTA component may include a Java™ applet that can be downloaded to a client computer along with a web page. In one embodiment, a certain percentage of web transactions to be monitored can be designated using, e.g., a sampling algorithm.” See Abstract.